epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Avengers: Infinity War - Amont's Movie Reviews
There was an idea...To bring together a group of remarkable filmmakers...To see if they could create something more...So, when we needed them...They could blow our fucking minds. Holy shit. Holy actual shit. Hi, I'm Amont. I'm gonna review a movie. Holy shi''iii'iiiit. I am utterly speechless, but I gotta say something. So, uh, here we go. The event that the MCU has been building up to for ten years is finally upon us. I just saw Avengers: Infinity War. There is no words in the English language to describe the amount of hype this movie got. Did it live up to it? The short answer: Yes. The long answer? Well, let's fucking do this. Infinity War is the third Avengers movie and the nineteenth overall MCU installment. Finally, ''fucking '''finally, we get to see Thanos in action and it. Is. Glorious. Yeah, he looks like Ron Pearlman is about to start filming ''Hellboy 3, but who gives a fuck about that? It's Thanos! He's here! We're fucked! What do we do? Well, I'm not gonna give away any plotpoints that the trailers or Marvel's writers themselves didn't. No spoilers here. Thanos demands my silence or he'll crack my skull like an egg. The plot of this movie is essentially this: Thanos needs the Infinity Stones to power his Infinity Gauntlet so he can declare Infinity War on the universe and our heroes need to stop him. That's basically it. It's pretty straightforward. As far as the characters go, this is basically the Mortal Kombat: Armageddon of the MCU in the sense that almost every major hero still alive shows up to "kick names and take ass" as Mantis eloquently puts it. And boy howdy does it feel like Armageddon is upon us. In the realm of atmosphere, this is probably the best that the MCU has ever done. The sense of dread is present from the fucking opening logos. It's beautifully presented. The Russo Brothers knows their shit. Now, let's talk about the actors. I gotta give major props to Tom Holland. That dude is insanely good in this movie, as is everybody else. Josh Brolin's Thanos, his design aside, is a very believable character. He's not just some ax-crazy psychopath, no. He's more human in this movie than some of the actual human characters. You really feel for the guy. Until you remember what he's trying to do, that is. Every other character is great in this, too. Doctor Strange is more badass than ever, Iron Man still fucking nails it. Every actors flawlessly portrays their characters. Another actor that i gotta give props to is whoever in the hell voices Rocket Raccoon. Seriously, who does that voice hold on lemme check it Bradley Cooper. Ye he knocks it out of the park in this. He was already really good in Guardians 2, but his acting in this one blows that out of the water and then fucks its mother in her own bed. The visuals, as per the usual with Marvel movies, are absolutely outstanding. Yes, Thanos looks like Ron Swanson. But the CGI is perfect. You believe that this character is really there. The other special effects kicked ass, too, Doctor Strange's powers look exactly the same as they did in his movie, Iron Man's suit looks better than it ever has,'' IRON FUCKING SPIDER FINALLY'' gets to be here, as we saw in the trailer, and it is one of the coolest things I have ever seen. I would go further, bit that'd be risking spoilers and I ain't about that life. I've been sucking this movie's dick a lot, but I do have some criticisms. One, as you know, Thanos's design. He's not intimidating at all. When he showed up to the scene in the trailer, I was expecting him to say "I'm Thanos, and this is my pawn shop". He looks really ugly design-wise. Also, the pacing. There are a fuckton of characters, all of which are doing their own separate things to throw at Thanos. This was naturally gonna be an issue. Not a big one, granted, but still an issue. Also, some of the characters were kinda lame motive-wise. Like, yeah, there's so many of them so they all aren't gonna be perfect, but the ones that kinda suck really stand out. I won't say who, but you'll know when you see it if you haven't already. Let's not sugarcoat this: This movie is fucking heavy. I cried during a few scenes. This movie's ending will leave you fucking breathless. The people at the theater I was in? Just gasps and dropped jaws all around throughout most of the film, myself included. I am utterly gobsmacked by this movie. I don't know where they can go now, but Captain Marvel is coming. So yay. It better be good. If you have two and a half hours to kill, go see Infinity War. Please. I hope you enjoyed this review. The next movie I see will probably end up being Deadpool 2. I think lol. Idk, the trailer looked hilarious. Avengers: Infinity War gets Amont's 9/10. It's funny, it's heartwarming, it's depressing. It's everything an Infinty Gauntlet movie adaption should be. I'm excited for Avengers 4. That is all. No spoilers in the comments plz. Thanos will find you and he will FUCK YOU! Category:Blog posts